


Subjugation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manip, Nudity, Poetry, Rape, Violence, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim captured and tortured, focus on the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation

Art by: Elfqueen55

Subjugation, humiliation, determination.

He felt the burn, the shame, but never stopped.

Elimination, contemplation, no explanation.

To kill, to devise a plan, no sense to this.

Retribution, Evolution, Salvation.

I shall punish, I shall be above them all, as I long for him.


End file.
